The Lone Wolf
by Ceras-Victoria
Summary: Summary inside. PG for some lang. Please RR!


A/N: Guten Tag!!! Wow, I really should finish up on my Outsider's fic, but I just love FB! I hope that you will give me some good impute on these stories! This is my first try at a changing POV's fic, so bear w/ me! Thanx!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Any FB characters, but only Hane.  
  
Summary: Kyou's sister, Hane, arrives into town only a week before the New Year's ceremony. None of the other Zodiac members have seen her true form except Kyou, Shigure, Akito, Haru, and Hatori. What will happen at the ceremony? Will the rest of the family like her? Or will they think of her exactly as they do Kyou, even though she is part of the Zodiac? Read and find out!  
  
Kyou's POV  
  
"Damn you Yuki! I'm gonna kill that rat!" I stormed out of my room as Shigure stuck his head out to see what the commotion was about. It was then that Tohru stepped stopped in front of my rampage.  
"Morning Kyou-kun! Breakfast is almost ready!" She gave me her always- comforting smile.  
I stood there just watching as Tohru made her way back to the kitchen as Shigure followed her. I began to go to the dining room where I found Haru unexpectedly sitting there. "Mornin. I came by last night, but you weren't there, so I waited all night for you. Where the hell were you?"  
I could tell that Black Haru was about to emerge so I told him that I was on the roof. I could tell he cooled down. "Oh, well you should have told me. I was going to take you and Tohru-kun to the park. But I ended up taking just her instead."  
I began getting pissed off and Haru knew it too. "Next time I'll invite you."  
"What did you do to her?" Tohru must have heard me cause she tugged on my hand and pulled me back.  
"We did nothing, he just got me ice cream and we talked for a while!" She smiled once again and my need to kick Haru's ass was suppressed I went outside to get the paper, and as I did, a girl stared at me. I glared at her for some time before she moved over to where I was. "Hi! Are you Kyou Sohma?" I looked at her for a small while. "Who wants to know?" "It IS you! I've been searching all over for you! Don't you remember me? I'm Hane, your older sister!" I fell to the ground in shock as she just stood there. BR  
Hane POV  
  
"A-NE?!" (Older sister?!) He seemed a bit surprised, but I didn't know why.  
  
I gave him a big hug and he looked even more shocked. "Aren't you happy to see me? I just got back from America yesterday!"  
"When did this happen?!" He was yelling really loud and it began to hurt my ears.  
I dug through my purse and found a picture of when I was holding Kyou who was just a small little baby. "Oh My God! You are my sister" He groaned.  
"Well of course I am! But that doesn't matter. I just saw Aki-san. He says 'Hi' to everyone, which I know doesn't happen everyday." Shigure walked out of the house and ran over to me.  
"My Hane, how you've grown into a foxy twenty year old. We should keep you in the house before the pack of men start to hunt you down!" Shigure was always one to flirt with me especially since we happened to be only a few years apart.  
"Still a girl hound I see?" He gave a wide smile.  
"Anyways. Mom and dad wanted me to make sure that Kyou was alright. She was always protective of him."  
"I remember those days so well. Your mom put him in a plastic bubble when you came down with the flu, cause she thought that he was gonna get it too. Well, eventually he did, but it was so funny to play catch with Kyou when he was in his bubble!" Both Shigure and I began to laugh so hard that we fell to the ground.  
"Yeah. yeah, just keep laughing! You'll get your chance to be tossed around." I liked it when Kyou got mad.  
A young girl with black hair and blue eyes walked out and looked at me strangely. "Hane, this is Tohru Honda. Tohru, this is Hane, Kyou's older sister."  
I bowed like she did and then she gave me a nice and warm hug, then went back into the house. "Shigure! I thought we weren't supposed to have these sorts of visitors! Your house is on private property!"  
"Don't get flustered, Aki-sama even approved of her staying here. She's been here for a whole year now and no one outside the family knows of our secret! You can count on her." I gave a slight sigh of relief.  
Shigure helped me with my stuff as he took me to his room. It seemed as though there were no more rooms in the house, which was the true fact to say the least, but a bit suspicious none the less. He went back down the stairs and I began to unpack my things. I had brought my costume for the New Year's celebration. I was the New Year after the Rabbit. No one but Kyou, Shigure, Akito, Haru, and Hatori knew which zodiac I was. I preferred that it stayed that way. No one else in the family had ever seen the Zodiac sign, and only because in the old tales, there was one part that was left out.  
A long time ago God had a celebration with all the animals. He sent invitations to all the animals.....Oh wait, you know this part, well then, I'll move on......It had been a day since the party and another animal had just received the invitation from the dragon.. Seeing as though the animal had no conception on the day or even the month that it was, the animal humbly accepted. To its dismay, when the animal arrived, it found no party. It figured that maybe the person throwing the party was sick. So with that thought in mind, it went back each year in hopes of being part of the celebration. And unlike the cat, the animal was accepted into the Zodiac through its persistence, which God had found very admirable.  
Now although the dragon was the one to give the wolf it's invitation, I hold no grudge toward Hatori-san. Now if only Kyou-kun would drop his grudge against Yuki.  
This year was the year that the rest of the family would see who I was and what animal I was, cause it was my turn to do the dance.  
  
BR  
Shigure POV  
  
As soon as I was outside mine and Hane's door, I began to jump around. It wasn't everyday that a really beautiful lady was staying in my room. I went back into my room after a whole to see if she needed help, of course this was a plan of another sort.  
"Hane, we are so very pleased that you have decided to be here with us! Do you need help with anything?" Of course she shook her head no.  
I moved over to the futon where she was at and sat down beside her. She instantly moved closer to me, something I wasn't expecting. "How have you been lately Shigure?"  
"Oh you know, the same. Hiding my emotions from everyone else, keeping Kyou and Yuki from going into an all out war, chasing the women. The usual." I asked her the same question.  
"I studied abroad for some time and it wasn't quite what I had expected. Instead of growing to love America, I grew apart from it. Mostly I'd stay inside where no one would find me. I hardly made any friends what so ever. It was after 5 years that I realized I wanted to come home, but mom and dad wanted me to stay till I was 20, figuring that it would be better this way. Even though I was in LA, and a ton of people knew that I wanted to be an actress, no one would hire me because of my inability to fully speak English. If it hadn't been for that, I may have liked America. Although, there was one more thing. As weird as it sounds, I missed you and your annoying personality." I blushed a little as she said the last part.  
"And you said that you hated me before you left for America!" She blushed a little too.  
"Oh, I know what we should do today! We should go to Aki-san's house and get you a costume for next week! I mean you can't dance in the ceremony without a costume!" She shook her head and gave me a warm hug, which I was always fond of.  
  
BR  
Hatori POV  
  
I knew from the racket coming from outside that it came from Shigure and Hane. I knew Hane very well, yes I did. It was like if Kyou wasn't her brother, then I was. That's how close we were. Although, you could say that about Shigure too, but then again, I wasn't a perverted novelist with a desire to get together with teen girls such as Tohru-kun.  
"Ha-Kun! Aki-Kun!" Shigure called as he got into the entryway.  
"Shut up! Akito isn't feeling well today, and you know how he can hear practically every room in the house!" I slapped Shigure.  
"Sorry about the yelling Ha-San, but I need a costume for New Year's celebration. As you know, it is my year to do the dance." The two followed me into the living area where they sat down by the table.  
"Well, indeed you do need a costume, hold on, I think I can grab one for you." Hane smiled as I got up.  
This year was going to be special. In the past the Sohma family would go through the standard Zodiac year. it wasn't until recently that we discovered the 'lost' part of the zodiac tale. Well, this year it would be a surprise to many. All I hoped was that they'd accept her unlike how they accept Kyou. I didn't want to see Shigure use the same tactic he did for both Kyou and Yuki being able to get along better with each other.  
I came back out with a silk robe in my hand. Hane sprang up and she went to another room to try it on. Shigure looked over at me with something in his eye that unsettled him. "What is it Shi-kun?"  
" I hope it doesn't end up the same way it did with Kyou. I just don't want her to suffer in pain the same as her brother." He gazed downward.  
"Look, we can't control how they'll act, but there should be no problem. Well all except for them not being able to understand the fact about the 'lost' tale, but otherwise it should go over pretty well." Shigure nodded his head.  
"How's Yuki and Kyou doing lately? Fighting much are they?" Shigure didn't respond and I knew that they still did.  
"You'd think that Tohru-kun would have at least settled Kyou down some more than what he is now, but I guess there is still something that has to be unearthed" Shigure rubbed his chin a bit. "I guess it runs in the family. You know that his dad and Hane are like that." I remembered how Hane seemed to lack trust in anyone beside people that were close to her. Hane came out from the other room with the silky robe on. It was kimono style with multiple layers of a different shade of blue. The obi that she wore was a deep shade of red, which looked very good on her. I handed her a headdress to complete the costume. "Wow, Hatori, this is amazing! It's so lovely, I don't know how to describe it! Thank you!" She gave me a huge hug. "Let me see how she looks..." A quiet but firm voice came out from behind her.  
  
BR  
Akito POV  
  
I walked into the dead quiet room as Hane turned towards me. "Beautiful, it fits you well." "Akito, are you sure that you should be up right now, I mean it's not like you to be up and around when you're sick. "Hatori came over to my side trying to get me back to bed. "Nonsense! I am fine for now, I will let you know when I am in need of help. Hane, do you know the dance for the ceremony?" She nodded her head some. "Yes, dad taught it to me a few weeks ago. He taught me it once he got the letter. That's part of the reason why I came back; I had to be part of the celebration." She smiled wide, and I felt happy inside. "Good, then this year should be a good year for us like all the rest have been." I sat down at the table by Hane. "Oh! Before I forget. A man in America came up to me as I was at one of the malls in LA. He said that he was part of this family. and that he'd be making a stop here at New Year. Do you happen to know who this person is Aki-san?" I tried to think back at the family members before the 'new' generation. "Yes, I do. He was the old snake. Ayame's father. He wanted to be a famous fashion designer. Reluctantly our family let him go after years of begging and pleading. I hope he does stop by, it would be a pleasure to see him." I grimaced some within. with the thought of him coming back home. Usually people who have left the family and have birthed a new generation don't come back to the celebration, it's almost like a non-Sohma coming and finding out our secret. "Well, thank you for the costume, we'll have to be going now, I have to make sure that the house doesn't get destroyed." Shigure and Hane got up and bowed as they walked out the door. "Well Aki-san, we should get you back to bed." "Fine."  
  
BR  
Haru POV  
  
Shigure and Hane come back just in time for the daily Kyou and Yuki fight. Hane wanted to fight Yuki, so Kyou, to my surprise sat out. Yuki, knew Hane some, but not to the best extent that a lot of us other family members did. I had fought Hane once before and had lost to her. well, I do lose to Kyou too, but not like when I fight Hane. It wasn't too long after the fight had started that Yuki was beaten. He looked surprised by that and questioned himself of how it happened. I knew why. Hane was quicker than Yuki. Hane's Zodiac sign is a fast creature in the wild as well. Kyou didn't need to watch to know how it was going to end. Not only had he trained with master, but he also learned form fighting with Hane. I of course had trained a little with her too. "Good fight, it's about time to see Yuki lose instead of seeing Yuki and Kyou fight a battle that ends the opposite than what it had today." I gave her a hug. Hane didn't seem to hear the part about Kyou losing the fight between Yuki each day, but that didn't matter. She went inside and went to find Tohru. She wanted to talk to her. I sorta wished that she'd talk to me some since I hadn't seen her in ages. I had visited the US once with my father when he went to see her father. That was when I met Hane. Once we met, we were instant friends. I was 6 at the time, but she didn't seem to care that I was that young. I ran inside after Kyou went to find Tohru as well. I saw Tohru laying down by the table taking a small nap. Tat was ended as Hane woke her up slightly. The two held a nice conversation. Tohru began to ask what animal Hane was when Hane began to sneeze. I knew that if she didn't stop sneezing, then she'd transform. Sure enough she transformed. When the smoke cleared a wolf appeared. Tohru gave Hane a wide hug and she returned the hug with a lick on the cheek. Shigure petted Hane on the head when he walked into the room. It was then that Hane walked over to me and tackled me to the floor. "Sorry Haru, I didn't see you as we walked in.!" "Eh, it's ok. I s'pose that we can for to the park in a bit and chat?" "I'd like that very much!" She trotted off towards the rest of the group. And so that's how Hane came to live at the Sohma home. 


End file.
